dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafa Infante
Rafael Infante, better known as Rafa, was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the second season. He was a culebra that worked at a store and was a friend of Kate Fuller. History There has been no mention of his early history. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two Kate is seen approaching Rafa at a store and tells him she is an anthropology student. Rafa says that she looks too young, believing that she is there to convert him instead, labeling them as "you people". Kate then shows him a drawing of Santanico, after which he takes her in the back of the store, where two ladies are praying to a bigger drawing of Santanico. Kate asks who is the woman depicted and Rafa replies that they think she is a saint whose real name is Kisa. Kate says "Santanico" under her breath and Rafa looks at her. She then says Santanico is no saint and mentions the culebras. Rafa reveals his true form as a culebra and another culebra appears behind Kate; she holds a stake and says she has no problem in killing them both. She keeps speaking, saying that culebras would have two options: sucking all of her blood and killing her, or pumping her full of venom and turning her into a culebra as well. Rafa says he "wouldn't want that" and she tells him that she is not going to convert him and he will not convert her. Kate then tells about her brother and her wish that he could control his bloodlust for humans. Rafa replies that, although culebras can sustain at certain times, it can be difficult. He adds that he only drinks blood from people who can be deemed unworthy of living. He then tells her about a man around the store and his money business. Rafa is feeding on a man and after he is done, he thanks Kate and is glad that he met her, calling her "Katerina". She asks him to call her Kate and he tells her he likes Katerina better and she has no say in the matter. She tells him that he could just ignore him, but he replies that he is impossible to ignore, which makes her smile. Later, Rafa is seen at Seth and Kate's hotel room talking about their heist plan. When the heist plan goes in motion, Rafa texts Seth that The Collector is near the hair salon. Rafa looks worried that the plan is going bad. He is relieved when they make it out, but is then shot through the throat by The Regulator's gun. Kate and Seth make a run when Rafa attacks The Regulator and when they get to the car, The Regulator aims his gun at them and Rafa attacks him again. Rafa begins to burn in the sunlight and when Kate yells his name, he tells her to go and turns into ash. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, he appears to Kate as a hallucination when she is upset about Scott. He comforts her, helping her face the tough times she is going through. Physical Appearance Rafa is a young man who looks like he's in his early 20's, and is about a few inches taller than Kate. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Rafa is very blunt, sarcastic, and is shown to care for others of his kind. He seems to be very tempted to turn Kate as she told him the two options he had. He possess a soft spot for Kate, and was willing to sacrifice himself to save her from The Regulator. Even after his passing, he is later seen in Kate's stress-induced hallucination, where he comforts her while reminding her that she cannot give up if she is to save her brother. His use of the nickname "Katerina" suggests he has started to form an attraction to the girl, despite the little time they have managed to spend together. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Rafa has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Rafa can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Rafa is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Rafahallucination.jpg InaDarkTimeP1.png 1342253993436872516.jpg RafaInfante.png Name *'Rafael' is a name of Hebrew origin meaning "God is Healer" or "God has Healed". The name can be spelled differently depending on the language, such as ex. Raphael, Rafael, Raffael, to name a few. *'Infante' is a surname, but could also be a title rank given in the Iberian kingdoms during the Middle Ages. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased